Cirno
Cirno Cirno (チルノ, Chiruno, Pronounced Cheer-no) is a reoccurring minor antagonist and playable character in Touhou. Her debut was as a stage 2 boss for Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, ''most recent appearance being ''Hidden Star in Four Seasons ''as a playable character. Cirno has had some appearances in between, even being the main protagonist and playable character of her own canon spinoff game, ''Fairy Wars. Appearance Cirno is a small fairy with a tomboyish hairstyle. She sports a blue ribbon. a white, sleeveless dress, wearing bloomer top and bottoms underneath. This gives the impression of the dress having sleeves. She also wears long, white socks, as well as blue shoes. Cirno has 6 crystalline ice wings, each floating close behind her back. Personality As her design suggests, Cirno is just as tomboyish as she looks, as well as juvenile and incompetent. Convinced she is the “STRONGEST” thing alive, she tends to challenge people much stronger than her (I.E: Reimu, Mariaa, Clownpiece, Etc.) to “test“ their strength, or in the case of Clownpiece, to just prove she’s better. She is quite smart for a fairy, having minimal knowledge of math and reading. Don’t get excited though, because that still makes her extremely dumb. She’s only smart on fairy terms. For example, if someone were to say that Cirno did something, when she knows she told nobody, she won’t play dumb, legitimately surprised as to how they knew. This can very well happen even if the person she’s talking to is bluffing about actually knowing. Cirno tends to like showing off to her companions, seeking attention and praise constantly. Background Cirno lives at Gensokyo’s Misty Lake. Usually, if Cirno is seen in Haven, she and a few other fairies probably did something to piss Yukari off enough to cast them away as FAR as possible from her (Read: past the Great Hakurei Barrier). Abilities Wings As a fairy, Cirno has a set of 6 levitating ice crystal wings behind her back. These wings allow for them to fly, and will not regenerate if shattered. Cirno, who has unorthodox wings, can fly in the rain. She cannot fly if any one of her 6 wings get shattered. When scared, flustered, or overjoyed, a fairy’s wings will instinctually straighten out, rigid. In Cirno’s case, they tend to rest spread out when not being used for flight. Sensitivity Fairy wings have an outer layer of dead matter in which pheromones build up after so much emission. Each fairy has their own “molting phase” where they shed this outer layer into this flaky, dandruff like material called Dust (ref. ’Pheromones’). Shedding this top layer exposes the newer parts of the wing for a little while, usually a few days. It’s typically depending on the fairy. This gap of time where fairies are redeveloping a top layer of dead matter is called their “sensitivity gap”. Like all fairies, her wings are extremely sensitive to touch during her sensitivity gap, and can even be considered erogenous in some areas. Fairy culture has made the practice taboo for fairies to touch the wings of another that they aren’t in an established relationship with, and even then it’s slightly frowned upon because of the childlike innocence of fairies. They are somewhat similar to Troll horns in regard to the fact that there are many subtleties to touching a fairy’s wings. For example: If you grab the wings by the end, you’ll overstimulate them, causing them to freak out. If you want to subdue a fairy through wing stimulus, you need to start with a gentle rub at the base of the wings with the index and thumb, following the major veins in a counter-clockwise massage motion. This keeps them just on edge of overstimulus, causing them to enter a subdued stupor. Combining this with a continuous downwards stroke (top of the wings to the bottom, NOT base to end) can highten the efficiency. Other popular methods include light pinching, rubbing the wings together, petting the top of the wings in long pets from base to end, to light pulling. Each fairy is different, and results may vary for each method. Most fairies tend to not appreciate it initially, but will cave to the stimulus and just flat out break, mentally. Fairies will answer practically any question you give them in this state as truthfully as possible, despite being turned into an overwhelmed mess. If this happens, then they typically are only acting like this so that it can continue. If this happens, it is recommended to not continue, and to let them settle down, but it’s not necessary. Whatever you do, DON’T GRAB OR CARESS EXCLUSIVELY THE END OF A FAIRY’S WINGS. EVER. You can and will overstimulate them, which can cause them to overheat, leading to passing out, stroke, or dehydration. Pheromones Fairies instinctually emit pheromones with their wings as a conduit. Although they are nearly scentless to everyone else, fairies can smell them quite well. These pheromones come in many varieties for different moods and situations, and typically are for tracking down other fairies or warning nearby fairies of a threat. Pheromones can coagulate over time, absorbing into the top epidermic layer of the wings, which molts off shortly afterwards. This exposes a newer layer to their wings, making then too sensitive to fly for a while. Coagulated fairy pheremones (Sometimes referred to as Dust) are highly sought after by artisans, and depending on which pheremone is provided, are typically used to create potent handmade health goods or medicines made to order. Some examples include the potent, pungent pheromones emitted from fear mixed with things like ginger to be used in salve and sinus rubs, the sweet nuances of the pheromones emitted from play used with sugars to coat particularly repulsive tasting medicine to make it go down easier, or the soothing pheromones with a bit of a sour kick emitted during mating season or from wing stimulus used in tandem with things like jasmine to create products like high quality insence and candles to amplify the pleasant scent, skincare products because of how easily it absorbs into skin, or oddly enough, aphrodisiacs, due to that particular pheromone’s uncanny ability to soften the skin and highten epidermic sensitivity. Danmaku Like all characters from Touhou, Cirno has the ability to manipulate/summon Danmaku and Spell Cards. Although Cirno is considered a relatively weak boss, When compared to the common enemy fairies and midbosses, she would most definitely be considered quite strong for a fairy. Resurrection As a fairy, Cirno can resurrect slowly upon death. She will begin to reform back at Gensokyo’s Misty Lake, where she was incepted. The process takes about an hour or so. Because of the ability to resurrect, Fairies are considered ”Blubbering fools that have no fear of death” by many in Gensokyo society. Cold Manipulation Cirno has the innate ability to manipulate the cold. She uses this for a variety of things, such as making icicles, snowballs, freezing things (like frogs), walking on water, making it snow, etc. One of the characters theorizes that the way Cirno does this is not by creating cold out of nowhere, but by stealing the heat and absorbing it into her body. As a result, she can overheat if she uses this ability too much. Relationships Daiyousei Cirno and Daiyousei are best friends, and are hardly seen separated for each other. When they are, they typically are searching for one another, anyways. Cirno is attached to “Daiyou” because she is the only other fairy besides Clownpiece that’s willing to constantly put up with her tomboyish antics. Cirno likes having someone to show off to and to protect, feeling like such a duty gives her life meaning. Daiyousei, on the other hand, has romantic interest in Cirno, but cannot express it due to their mutual childlike comprehension unable to provide the proper diction to convey such emotion. Daiyousei loves Cirno because of how strong and reckless she is, loving the fact that she has a close shoulder to lean on, and someone that will protect her if someone does her wrong. She tends to tag along with Cirno, typically attempting the be the voice of reason, as she’s looking out for Cirno’s wellbeing. It is likely that Cirno doesn’t reciprocate to the degree Daiyousei is wanting, but according to Clownpiece, they have rubbed each other’s wings on more occasion. Whether Cirno or Daiyousei suggested it or if Cirno went along because of mutual feeling or just pouncing at the chance to satiate her juvenile curiosity is unknown, and both parties aren’t exactly willing to tell. Clownpiece Cirno and Clownpiece are good friends, but have a relationship that could be compared to a sibling-like rivalry between two pals. They typically try to beat one another in meaningless little games and competitions to prove to each other who the stronger one is. Even though Clownpiece is the clear superior, Cirno is too stubborn to take no as an answer, holding on to every victory she’s had (which is minimal, compared to the times she’s lost to Clownpiece). Cirno thinks Clownpiece is way too open about her rubbing her own wings, saying she should “not talk about gross stuff like that”. In Clownpiece’s defense, Hell Fairies are a lot more open about things in general, thanks to Hecatia Lapislazuli and her philosophy of “Full transparency between friends and family, always. No secrets whatsoever!” Yukari Cirno likes to pull pranks on the “Gap-hag” with her friends constantly. This, of course, leads to them getting punished in some cruel way by Yukari. This, in turn, makes the fairies want to get back at her, which they do by pulling more pranks, continuing the cycle. Reimu Cirno likes to fight Reimu on multiple occasions, claiming that she wishes to “Test Reimu’s strength”. She gets floored every time. Sometimes, when Reimu is in a particularly bad mood, she aggresses Cirno for no particular reason than for the fact that she’s a weak and easy target to vent her attacks on, typically aiming to kill. Reimu does tend to harass and exterminate both innocent fairies and youkai purely because she’s bored or pissed off. She usually keeps it to fairies, though, as they can resurrect. Suwako Suwako tends to be on bad terms with Cirno on the account of her hobby of freezing frogs. Suwako, being very fond of frogs, tends to punish Cirno occasionally. Crona Cirno is convinced that Crona is Clownpiece’s lover, a VERY, VERY taboo practice in fairy culture. She apparently thinks Clownpiece must have had low standards to go with Crona, stating “You could have had a better taste in who it was...” Cirno is scared stiff of Crona despite meeting her for a short time, her childlike bickering with Clownpiece quickly making Crona snap. Trivia * She sold a bunch of her own Dust for pocket change once, according to Clownpiece. Cirno made Clownpiece promishe she would never talk about it. * Cirno has had one of her wings shattered before. * According to Clownpiece, Cirno and Daiyousei rub eachother‘s wings frequently. Cirno didn’t deny this, bud didn’t confirm it either. * Cirno’s Dust collects in the form of condensed frozen droplets. * When Cirno cries, her tears freeze before they even leave her face. * She can and will deepfreeze herself when in great distress. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Muses: 2tothepower Category:Young Characters